User talk:Bracken-
? Why do you miss Anglekit???????????? --PandasongProud Owner of a Imaginary Panda! 01:06, September 18, 2009 (UTC) current thunderclan past shadowclan rogue names rogue:stipes medicine cat apprentice:brackenpaw apprentice:brackenpaw warrior:brackenclaw deputy:brackenclaw family: mother rock father yellowclaw(SC) mate bluepelt sons yellowclaw(TC) willowfur sparrowfur living a long time dead not yet Charart Hi Bracken! Could you please make me a charart? Here is the form: Rank? Kit shorthaired/longhaired? Short-haired Male/Female? Female Colour? Pale grey Marks? Tabby, white paws Birthmarks? Eye colour? Bright green Thank you! Oh, and her name is Hollykit. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 21:37, September 19, 2009 (UTC) The kind Birchfall has, please. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 21:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Aww, she's adorable! Thank you so much. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 00:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) charart sure i'll love to make you a charart, but what eye color?[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ღ' ]] 23:22, September 19, 2009 (UTC) if you don't mind i'll put amber eyes.but if you prefer another color just tell me[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ღ' ]] 00:16, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Here is the amazing Pebble!!!! i don't really know if the black stirp turned out alright, if you don't like the stripe or anything about teh charart just tell me so i can fix him.(oh ands sorry about the shading!!i am really bad at shading!)[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ღ' ]] 17:18, September 20, 2009 (UTC) hi bracken this part is my fault but mentors:stormpelt,liomclaw apprentice:redstorm hi bracken-!!!ok i re-did teh stripe for pebble.if you don't like it like that just tell me so i can fix it!![[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ღ' ]] 19:07, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Blackmoonwolfpack.piczo.com? I'm assuming it's wolves RP, so I think I'll skip on that (wolves creep meh out! :P), and Mapleclan101.piczo.com? Never heard of it, but sure, I'd love to join! Is it your site?-- Tawnybird Talk 23:39, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ok.oh and is the charart i made you ok or would you like me to ix something?ღҢĺđďệИŜυήღThe Eclipse... 23:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry I won't be around much for the rest of this week and I won't be here at all next week, I'm sorry. I am quite unwell and I am only on here right now to notify people of this. :( I'm a pretty terrible mentor to you. I'm so sorry. I'll try and make it up to you when I get back. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 00:04, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry I won't be around much for the rest of this week and I won't be here at all next week, I'm sorry. I am quite unwell and I am only on here right now to notify people of this. :( I'm a pretty terrible mentor to you. I'm so sorry. I'll try and make it up to you when I get back. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 00:04, September 24, 2009 (UTC) stormclan how do i join stormclan Re:hey I already did. LOL. I'm Silver Mist on there.--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) On Are you on? If so, do you want to go to the IRC?[[User:Swallowtip |'*Swallowtip *']] EMBRACE THE TIP! 23:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I still have to finish my HW :'( . I might be on later though...--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC) know Does Braken know your on his user? And no thanks, I don't have much time and no one is ever on that stuff.[[User:Swallowtip |'*Swallowtip *']] EMBRACE THE TIP! 23:32, September 24, 2009 (UTC) re Yep I did it's my nick name :) and sorry but I can't join Role Plays :( Thanks for asking Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:36, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Thankyou! Thankyou so much! It's beautiful! I love your new tabby markings as well. I know I could check for myself, but as you're on asnd you would probably know; how many images do you have approved? Again, thanks! Your so kind! --[[User:Dawnfeather| '''Dawnfeather' ]] talk! 04:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ThunderClan has moved Hi! ThunderClan has moved to a new location, please see my announcements for the link on my talk page.If u would like to join. --Hawkstar of Thunderclan 16:01, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Re: Screech Yeah I guess. I'm sorry because you can't do Screech, but it's just that I reserved Screech first, and then Hiddensun put his reservation for Screech up with mine (I think he didn't see mine) and I had to ask him to take it down. And I already had Screech done, but I had Pebblekit up so I had to withdraw Pebblekit. So, sorry about this! --Hallow's Eve09 21:55, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Lol, hi Bracken-, haven't talked to you in a while. =) Icecloud looks fabulous! Good luck on getting her approved (not that you'll need it, you're a great artist :) ) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 15:44, October 24, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hi Bracken-, I'm here to advertise the Wiki's chat channel. You can talk to other users instantly, and without clogging the , or making your editcount in the User_talk namespace go up. All random chatter should go there (or the forums), per Policy:Warriors Wiki is NOT. Come visit sometime, we'd love you have you! (Apologies if you've received this message previously)--EuBot 00:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) stormclan how do i join stormclan--Brackenclaw 21:40, October 29, 2009 (UTC)brackenclaw Warning Bracken, I've just seen your editcount, and while your edits in the main namespace are about 2% of your total edits, your edits on the user talk namespace are about 60%. That is ridiculous. Please try to edit our articles, and edit contributively to the wiki. Lay off signing friends' lists, or telling someone how to get to your StormClan or other roleplay news. It's pretty sad to know that out of your 1,115 edits, only 22 have been contributive. If you can't stop chatting, then I may have to block you for a short period of time. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 21:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure I would love to be friends! Is it okay if I use the name "Brackenstorm" in my stories?Icestorm123 01:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hi! Hello! I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you. (Three months, I know I'm horrible...) I've just been having a lot of computer trouble's and I haven't really had the chance to get on wiki at all. But anyways... Hi!!!! Want to be wiki friends? Goldencloud 19:02, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Re: Yes, that is preferred. The one I use most is 'This will be used in a way that qualifies under the law of the United States' or something of the sort. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'-san']] 00:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yes! Please make me a charcat! Can you make it pure white she-cat with sea green eyes and a grey (creasent) moon shape on her thor-head??? Also you can call me Arastar, her warrior name was Araheart but she soon became leader of Nightclan! Also thanks for the offer! --Arastar (talk) 01:22, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :D Thank you so muchy! Thank you so much! I love it, I never knew someone could do that! --Arastar (talk) 00:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey, can I ask you something? Hey, Bracken-. I just saw the cat you made for my friend, WarriorAraheart, the cat. I'm Tawnypeltlover, her friend, and I would like to know if you could make me a cat,too. Mine is Starpatch. She is all light-gray and has golden stars all along her pelt. She has a white muzzle, and blue eyes. Could you please make this cat for me? I'm, well I think I already told you, WarriorAraheart's best friend. So just message me back when you can tell me if you can or not. Thanks!--Tawnypeltlover 00:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) THANKS!!! Man! Thanks! Also, could you make Starpatch in deputy version?--Tawnypeltlover 00:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Another if you please? You said that you loved making charcats right? Well, can you make Lionfur, he is a male with redish orange fur (mostly orange!) with a slated cream clolored line like \/ on his chest with a fluffy tail and sky blue eyes and he's a medicine cat not apprentice though! --Arastar (talk) 00:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I will probably ask for another later. Hey! Sorry but I might ask for another later! hehehe... --Arastar (talk) 00:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey! Hey man! How is the picture coming along? Well, once your done, I need to ask for another, very special one. Yeah, sorry I have to make you do another, but this one is EXTRA special! This one is Autummfur. She is a sleek, autum-leaf colored with white paws, white muzzle, and a white tip on her tail. She is a regular warrior. Thanks! Just message me back if you don't want to make Autumfur. Thanks again for Starpatch!--Tawnypeltlover 00:51, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ;D Um you mind doing another charcat? She is all dark purple with a white tail dark purple eyes sam as her pelt white tipped ears and a medicine cat apprentice can you also make her in medicine cat version? He name is Nightsky PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!--Arastar (talk) 01:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks again! But one more thing....... Thanks again! It looks awesome! But one more thing. Can you make another charcat for me? His name is Blackbird. He is all black with white paws, white tip on his tail, white muzzle, and white ears. He has icy blue eyes. Can you do him too please? Thanks!--Tawnypeltlover 01:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) No problem! Hey! No problem! It's the least I could do for a good friend! Also, can you make a Tawnystar, but with a white belly? All the rest is the same on her. Thanks!--Tawnypeltlover 01:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) What is that? What is the PCA? --Tawnypeltlover 01:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Well.... :( Well, we, WarriorAraheart and I, don't have that kind of paint you have, we only have regular paint.--Tawnypeltlover 01:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Real life! Me and Tawnypeltlover are actulley having a sleep over tonight and she is right by me now! She is my friend in real life. You can really know that we are girls duh! Now gotta eat din dins with Tawnypeltlover see ya in like tin minutes!--Arastar (talk) 02:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Apprentice! Hi Bracken-! I was just assigened as your apprentice for charart!!! --Arastar (talk) 14:59, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks! I am so excited you can give me my first task, I use pixlr so I know all the settings! --Arastar (talk) 17:25, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hello bracken-! Guess what?!?!?!?!?! Hi bracken-! Guess what?!?!?!?!?! I can make charcats now! Do you want me to make you any? Here are some I already made:--Tawnypeltlover 17:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Finished task Ok here it is I made it have blue eyes and long hair--Arastar (talk) 17:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! Here is one more. I just finished it!--Tawnypeltlover 17:47, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Redone I changed the eyes to brown So what do you think? --Arastar (talk) 17:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Uh The highlites didn't look nice where would I put the highlites I mean like where would I highlite? --Arastar (talk) 18:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) i LIKED THE OTHER BETTER I liked my other shaded one better but here Ok yeah grade it, It was really easy.--Arastar (talk) 18:39, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure lets go to Mythclans I am a Leopardclan cat, ok meet me at the front page of it! --Arastar (talk) 18:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Here are some other cats I made! Here are some other cats I made:--Tawnypeltlover 18:49, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Do you? Hey...um.......bracken-? D-do you l-like m-me?--Tawnypeltlover 19:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sad Hi Bracken- Um so you like Starpatch, dissapointment............. --Arastar (talk) 19:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) You there? Are you there bracken-?--Tawnypeltlover 20:17, November 14, 2009 (UTC)*giggles* Hey how is this? Hey Bracken- How does this look? I made it myself.--Arastar (talk) 20:44, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'll show you what it looks like when I'm done with shading and blur stuff his name is Branch That Falls Off Tree!--Arastar (talk) 21:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok here it is I made it have a white muzzleArastar (talk) 21:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Mentor YOU'RE MY MENTOR! OMG I'M SOOOO EXCITED! Before I start my apprentice task, how exactly do I make the art look like yours?I tried DarkHallows tutorial but the blur tool on pixlr isn't very strong--~Bubbly~ 01:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: No problem, Bracken. As long as you edit contributively and try not to spend all of your time on the talk pages and friends' lists, I'm fine. However, if users ask you to make more than one charart, tell them that they are limited to one and that you can only make one of them. Yes, I do realize I started this whole make-a-user-a-charart thing, and I gave some users multiple images, but when I became an administrator I realized they were hogging space and were not necessary ''at all. So if you can do that, that'd be great. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']]'''-san''' 02:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Here it is Ok here is the perfected one that I want on the talk page I shaded it but blurring the little stripe things made them look bad but here! --Arastar (talk) 23:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Task #1 Here it is! My first task completed! ~Bubbly~ 23:42, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Is this better? I can't --T@wnypeltlover 23:27, November 20, 2009 (UTC)I can't beleive your mates with Wishshine on mthclans! So much disapointment flooding through me! >:{